onepunchmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Mob Psycho 100
Mob Psycho 100 (モブサイコ100, Mobusaikohyaku) is a Japanese webcomic created by ONE which began publication on Weekly Shōnen Sunday Web Comics on April 18, 2012.http://natalie.mu/comic/pp/urasunday Taiwan started its Chinese version on 16th April, 2014.http://again.freebbs.tw/viewthread.php?tid=5520 A spin-off manga series titled Reigen (霊幻) launched in the MangaONE mobile app on March 19, 2018.Sherman, Jennifer (March 15, 2018). "Mob Psycho 100's Reigen Gets Spinoff Manga on March 19". Anime News Network. Retrieved September 22, 2019. Plot Shigeo Kageyama is an average middle school boy, nicknamed Mob (モブ: means John Doe) for lacking a sense of presence. Although he seems like an inconspicuous person, he is, in fact, a powerful esper. As he grows older, Mob realizes his psychic power is dangerous. To avoid his power getting out of control, he constantly lives a life under emotional shackle. Mob wants to live just like others, but a barrage of troubles come to him. With the suppressed emotions growing inside Mob little by little, his power threatens to overspill its bounds. Anime On December 2, 2015, it was announced in shonen magazine Ura Sunday that the webcomic would be adapted into an anime television series.Loo, Egan (December 1, 2015). "One-Punch Man Creator's Mob Psycho 100 Manga Gets TV Anime". Anime News Network. Retrieved September 22, 2019. The anime adaptation was produced by studio Bones and directed by Yuzuru Tachikawa. Hiroshi Seko wrote the scripts, Yoshimichi Kameda designed the characters, and Kenji Kawai composed the music. The series aired between July 12, 2016, and September 27, 2016, on Tokyo MX, later airing on Yomiurity TV and TV Asahi Channel 1. advertising the first volume of Mob Psycho 100 on his website.|left]] The opening theme song, titled "99", was performed by Mob Choir, while the ending theme song, titled "Refrain Boy" (リフレインボーイ Rifurein Bōi), was performed by ALL OFF. The series was licensed by Funimation and simulcast through their streaming partner Crunchyroll. The series had gotten an English dub by Bang Zoom! in December 2016, with Funimation handling distribution. The series was simulcast on Animax in Southeast Asia. Following a screening of three Bones films, attendees reported that Bones teased that progress is being made on a further Mob Psycho 100 anime project. In October 2017, an event anime titled Mob Psycho 100 Reigen -The Miraculous Unknown Psychic-'' (モブサイコ100 REIGEN ～知られざる奇跡の霊能力者～ ''Mob Psycho 100 Reigen -Shirarezaru Kiseki Reinōryokusha-'') was revealed. It is a 60-minute compilation of the anime series and features new scenes centered on Arataka Reigen. The event anime was screened twice at the Maihama Ampitheater in Chiba on March 18, 2018, and will later be released on home video. At the end of the event, a second season of the anime series was announced, with the staff and cast returning to reprise their roles. The second season of the series aired from January 7, 2019 to April 1, 2019. Live-action series A live-action television series adaptation directed by Kōichi Sakamoto and produced by Fuminori Kobayashi premiered on January 12, 2018, on Netflix and January 18, 2018, on TV Tokyo's "MokuDora 25" timeslot, which runs from 1:00 to 1:30am on Fridays. Tatsuomi Hamada is portraying Shigeo Kageyama.Pineda, Rafael A. (October 16, 2017). "ONE's Mob Psycho 100 Manga Gets Live-Action Drama in January". ''Anime News Network. Retrieved September 22, 2019.http://www.tv-tokyo.co.jp/mobpsycho100/onair/ Reception In 2017, the manga won the 62nd Shogakukan Manga Award in the Shōnen category.Ressler, Karen (January 23, 2017). "Mob Psycho 100, More Win 62nd Shogakukan Manga Awards". Anime News Network. Retrieved September 22, 2019. References *There have been many Mob Psycho 100 references in the One-Punch Man series (and vice versa): **Arataka Reigen of Mob Psycho 100 has Saitama as a background on his cellphone in chapter 9.5. **Young Saitama is seen wearing a "Mob Psycho 1000000" shirt in the omake "200 Yen." **Saitama has a Mob Psycho 100 manga on the floor near his futon in the chapter "Paradise Group." **Saitama has a cameo appearance in a dream sequence in chapter 80.5 of Mob Psycho 100. **Characters resembling Saitama and Genos appear in an episode of the second season of Mob Psycho 100. References Category:One-Punch Man Miscellaneous